Parallel Uzumaki: Soul Slayers
by Rocker1600
Summary: The idea of multiple dimensions is a fascinating one for many people. For a certain knuckledhead ninja, though, it's more than an idea; for the last three years, it has been his reality. As he tries to find his way home, our hero now finds himself caught in another battle... one involving a certain orange-haired teen and his over-sized blade. Originally owned by HurricaneGohan94.
1. 1 A Mysterious Savior

**Parallel Uzumaki: Soul Slayers**

 **Hey guys, it's Rocker1600! This here is one of the fics that was scrapped by HurricanGohan94 a while back (I have also adopted another of his fics, "Guardian Maelstrom" which will have a new title soon enough). His chapters will all be posted today and, with the exception of some changes, they're the same as they were before. In fact, almost all the major changes are in the 2nd chapter, except for one brief detail in this chapter, which I will note at the end of the chapter(s).**

 **With that, here's chapter 1. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or any of the other series which appear/are mentioned in this fic. Any characters and other related items are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Please fave, follow, and review this story.

Opening Song: "Harukaze" by SCANDAL (Bleach)

Ending Song: "Hitohira no Hanabira" by Stereopony (Bleach)

 **Chapter 1 - A Mysterious Savior**

It was fairly warm, the post summer weather was a welcome change compared to the scorching temperatures from earlier in the year. Outside homes children played in the street, families spent the day with one another exchanging details about various subjects ranging from the mundane to the exhilarating, and young couples enjoyed each other's company. Yes it seemed that it would be a fairly enjoyable day in Karakura Town.

Too bad looks can be deceiving,

In Karakura Park many individuals were NOT having a good day, none more so than the three teens who were currently fighting for their lives.

"Tch, is that all you have?" a fairly large man sneered toward the teen dressed in black. "And here I thought Aizen-sama sent us to take out a _threat_."

"B-bastard," The teen said through grit teeth while clutching his face in what appeared to be pain. _"Of all times for my Hollow to interfere, damn!"_

Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't help but feel a level of dread as he stared up at the giant man who, at the moment, was soundly beating him down and he couldn't do a damn thing about it as long as his Inner Hollow continued to mess with his body.

Behind Ichigo, his friends were in no better shape than he was. Inoue Orihime continued to heal her friend Yasutora 'Chad' Sado who was previously beaten by Ichigo's current adversary who called himself Yammy. She too was also fearful of the two individuals that were apparently after her friend and crush especially the pale and stoic green eyed man who continued to stare at her, analyzing her movements. She had tried and failed to fight Yammy, even losing her power to attack, Tsubaki to defend herself and Chad and it was only thanks to Ichigo's timely interference that she was still alive right now.

Yammy continued to beat on Ichigo, breaking bone and spilling blood as the young substitute Shinigami cried out in agony. Yammy grunted in disappointment as Ichigo fell to his knees, his breathing ragged and body battered.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, can I finish him off? This kid ain't nothing special." Yammy mumbled

Ulquiorra scrutinized the teen before making a sound that sounded like a scoff. "This boy is mere trash, do what you wish to him Yammy."

The giant grinned savagely, rearing his fist back to crush the boy's skull. Orihime watched in horror unable to focus for her defensive barrier due to her dread.

"NO!" she cried in defiance and watched in slow motion as the fist came closer and closer to making contact.

That's when it happened…

The strike made contact…

…With a wall of sand?

Everyone looked on in confusion; none of them had words to explain what just happened.

"What the hell!?" Yammy growled in irritation, clearly unhappy that his victory was taken away. "Who did that!?"

The sound of crunching grass under foot was heard becoming louder, as the individual approached the battlefield.

"Gotta say, I cut it pretty close there, a second longer and that guy's head would've been paste." Everyone turned to the voice and each had varying degrees of confusion and wariness as the figure stopped in front of them.

The figure was clearly male who appeared to be 19 or 20 years of age; he was fairly tall, appearing to be around 5'11, and fairly muscular build. He had blue eyes and short, spiky blonde hair the reached his neck, with two strands framing each side of his face that reached just below his ears, and had a tan complexion the only blemish appearing to be three whisker-like marks on each side of his face. He wore black pants taped at the bottom, a pair of strange black sandals that cover everything but the guy's toes, a mesh shirt worn under a burnt orange t-shirt over which the boy wore a black combat vest, with said combat vest having an orange spiral pattern emblazoned on its back, as well as black fingerless gloves with metal plates fixed onto the backhand. He was clearly geared for battle, varies pouches were strapped to his pants, along with two black staffs strapped to his sides. Around his forehead was a black headband with a metal plate that had a stylized leaf carved into it.

Overall, the young man appeared to be an intimidating individual.

"You got to love Shukaku's Jiton jutsu, great for defensive barriers." The young man said with a foxlike grin

Yammy just stared at the boy in confusion before turning to his equally confused partner.

"Uh, Ulquiorra, is this guy a target?" Yammy asked pointing at the young man.

Ulquiorra gave the boy a once over, he couldn't pick up any sort of real power coming from the blonde that Aizen would label worthy. As far as he could tell, this boy was no issue.

"No he is not, Yammy." Ulquiorra stated "The boy is not a threat, get rid of him."

Yammy's savage grin returned full force as he stared down at the smiling blonde. The brute opened his mouth, gathering power in the form of a red sphere of reiryoku.

Ichigo and Orihime watched in shock as Yammy fired the Cero with the blonde just standing there without a care in the world.

"Are you insane!? Get out of the way!" Ichigo shouted at his savior

But he didn't move, he smile turned into a frown as he watched the technique approach him.

Then he moved…

In a blink of an eye, the mysterious boy was behind his much bigger opponent, brutally kicking him into the air, and following closely after him.

"Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)" He muttered, appearing behind Yammy while in the air and wrapped him up tightly, immobilizing Yammy. He wrapped his arms tightly around the giant before dive bombing back towards the ground while spinning wildly. "Omote Renge (Primary Lotus)!"

He slammed Yammy head first into the ground the force of the impact created a fairly deep crater. The blonde flipped out of the smoking hole looking no worse for wear with a large, shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Hell yeah, that'll teach you to mess with the almighty parallel Sage, Uzumaki Naruto!" He proclaimed boisterously.

Ulquiorra continued to stare blankly at Naruto, appearing uninterested but inwardly he was wary. This Uzumaki Naruto had soundly defeated one of the Espada in one short combo and with no injury on top of it. He did not appear to be allied with Kurosaki as he appeared to be just as confused as Ulquiorra himself. So did that mean he was part of Soul Society? Again it did not appear so; he didn't fight like a Shinigami. So that begged the question as to who and what the boy was.

" _It is best to inform Aizen-sama about my findings."_ The Espada concluded, finally beginning to move since he arrived.

The pale man used Sonido and found a bruised and dazed Yammy trying to regain his bearings. He grabbed the man by his shoulder and with another Sonido was in front of the Uzumaki who continued to wear his smile.

"Hey there Pasty, you want to go a couple rounds too?" Naruto said enthusiastically, cracking his neck and knuckles

Now Ulquiorra wasn't one to understand human emotion but after hearing Naruto's nickname for him…well let's just say that crushing the boy's skull under his foot was the _least_ he wanted to do.

"How absurd, you actually believe you can defeat me because you have beaten this buffoon?" Ulquiorra inquired stoically. "Do not put us in the same league; I'm far more powerful than Yammy."

Naruto snorted and reached for the two staffs at his sides. "Instead of boasting, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?

Instead of answering the blonde's challenge, Ulquiorra snapped his fingers creating a tear in the air that showed a black void of chaos. "You are an interesting individual Uzumaki Naruto. Unfortunately, I must give my report, we shall do battle next time."

With that declaration, the void closed off, leaving Naruto and the injured alone.

"Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine," Naruto deadpanned before sighing in exasperation. "Why do I always get the stoic and morbid ones?"

The young sage heard a grunt of pain followed by a cry of concern behind him. Turning, he saw the cute girl fretting over the carrot top. He noticed their injuries and immediately went to work, approaching them slowly.

"You guys ok?" Naruto asked in concern; he watched as Ichigo tried to stand but to no avail. "Just sit still, I can help."

Naruto lifted his hand, showing a white circle on his right palm and placed it on the Shinigami's chest. It was only for a second, but Ichigo felt all of his bones mend and wounds close with that single touch.

"H-how?" Ichigo sputtered in shock and awe

"It's a special gift of mine, to tell you the truth I'm still not sure how it works." Naruto explained all the while chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

Ichigo could only stare at the strange guy as he healed both Orihime and Chad in a similar way and both of his friends seemed to share his sentiments when saying the kid was an enigma.

"Uh hey," Ichigo called gaining the sage's attention. "Not that I'm not grateful but why did you help us?"

Naruto was slightly taken aback by the blunt question but quickly composed himself.

"Well I always help someone in need; it's just in my nature." Naruto responded as if the answer was obvious.

"But why? You had no reason to." Ichigo stated

"I don't need a reason, those guys were about to kill you and your friends so I jumped in. That is enough reason for me to lend a hand." Naruto countered smoothly

Ichigo was left stumped, as far as he was concerned Naruto was ok in his book.

"That's fair I guess but tell us, where did you come from and what is your purpose here?" Ichigo asked sharply

Before the blonde could retort, he felt two new and rather strong signatures behind him.

"Yes, I think we'd all like to know the answers to those questions."

"Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san," Orihime said happily as the two ex-captains approached the group of teens.

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo inquired rather rudely

Ignoring the young Shinigami's lack of manners, Yoruichi decided to answer his question. "We came to help you kids out when we sensed the danger but by the time we got her, this guy showed up and chased our enemies away."

"Now we'd like to know his purpose here in Karakura." Urahara said, giving Naruto a glance. "I hope you understand, we don't know whether you are trustworthy or not. It be best to figure that out now."

Naruto noticed that he was the center of attention and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well ok so…great I have to explain this again."

The others watched him as he muttered curses under his breath, sweatdropping when he began to pull at his hair.

"Ok so it goes like this," Naruto began and watched as all their attention was increased. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 18 years old, I was trained as both a shinobi and sage and I'm a.."

He paused and the others watched as he began to mull over his next words

"Out with it already!" Ichigo shouted impatiently

"I'm a traveler….of Universes."

Silence…

"…Wait what?" Chad asked, saying what the rest couldn't.

Naruto smirked, he loved that reaction.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Multiverse Traveler!"

Next Time - The Journey So Far

 **Noteworthy change(s) from the original fic:  
**

 **\- Naruto is a little older in this version of the fic; he was around 16-18 years in the original version but I bumped it up to 19-20 years.**


	2. 2 The Journey So Far

**Chapter 2 - The Journey So Far**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or any of the other series which appear/are mentioned in this fic. Any characters and other related items are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Please fave, follow, and review this story.

[Fourth Shinobi War Battlefield]

 _Three Years Earlier..._

He had done, the bastard had truly succeeded. Uchiha Madara laughed madly with glee in the sky as the image of his Sharingan reflected off the moon, creating a blinding light that illuminated the world. The genjutsu the light had created was astounding, putting the entire world under a trance noticeable by the Rinnegan displayed in the eyes of the victims.

Naruto growled in rage as he watched all but his own Team 7 absorbed by the Shinju in the form of pods on the tree's stems. The young shinobi had almost lost it when the voice of Hinata echoed in his head, calling for his help and if it weren't for Sasuke and Kakashi holding him back, he would have ran out the barrier of Sasuke's Susano'o and got caught too. To calm himself, Naruto went into his seal that now held the nine Biju and hopefully get some answers to his latest dilemma.

"There has to be a way to stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi, come on you guys can think of something can you?" Naruto demanded rather desperately

The nine beasts all looked at each other, contemplating and seemed very hesitant if Naruto had read their body language properly.

" **There** _ **is**_ **a way to stop it,"** Matatabi began. **"However, we're not sure if you should use the method we had in mind."**

The blonde sage rose in eyebrow in confusion. "And just why the hell did you have in mind?"

" **It's a very simple and obvious solution, boy"** Kurama stated. **"Honestly, what is the method used to cancel any and all genjutsu?"**

It didn't take long for Naruto to realize what the giant fox had in mind. "Chakra disruption,"

" **Exactly,"** Son Goku chimed in

"Ok I see what you mean by simple but the last time I tried to disrupt an Uchiha's Tsukuyomi, it didn't work." Naruto explained sullenly

" **Back then you were far weaker than you are now, Naruto."** Said Gyuki **"You had tried using your own chakra, not Kurama's not to mention the fact you never had real experience with canceling genjutsu at the time you had to."**

" **Now you have all nine of us in you and you've been blessed by Hagoromo-sama and have been granted his body. There is no possible way for this not to work."**

"So what did Matatabi mean by saying that I shouldn't plan on using this method?" Naruto questioned

" **That's not what I said; I said I was unsure if we should use the method."** The fire cat said, rather irritated that she had to repeat herself

"But why?"

" **We are unsure of what effect we could have on the environment if we were to release all of our chakra at once."** Explained Kokuo, **"Our chakra is toxic to all but Jinchuuriki, we could potentially annihilate the entire alliance regardless of whether or not the Shinju now covers them or..."**

"Or?" Naruto repeated already having a feeling of what would be said next.

" **The strain of releasing all of our chakra at once could potentially rupture your chakra coils, destroying your career as a shinobi or outright kill you instead despite your body's new durability."** Saiken explained

Naruto tightened his fists as he contemplated his next step, the risks truly were high but he knew that every Hokage has had to make some tough decisions in their lives and when he eventually got the hat, he would be no different in that regard so what was the problem with risking it all a little early?

Naruto's gave all the Biju his best grin and stuck his fist out. "I'm feeling lucky, let's stop this psychotic bastard!"

" **Took the words right out of my mouth brat, let's go!"** exclaimed Shukaku, failing to see the damn irony of his statement.

"To victory!"

All the Biju gave him a nod **"TO VICTORY!"**

Naruto opened his eyes, a smile on his face as he and the Biju disrupted their chakra flow, canceling Naruto's Sage Transformation, confusing the rest of Team 7.

"Naruto, why did you revert to normal?" Sasuke demanded, worried that he may have been exhausted already.

The Jinchuuriki looked at his comrades, his smile solemn.

He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, greatly confusing the Uchiha.

"On my word, I want you to release me from the Susano'o." Naruto said, shocking the rest of his team.

"N-Naruto what are you saying?" Sakura exclaimed "You'll be caught in the jutsu too!"

Naruto shook his head, grinning at his old crush

"I have no plans to fall under that bastards spell, I'm going to end this madness once and for all." Naruto stated with the up most confidence

"How do you plan on doing that alone?" Kakashi inquired in his usual lazy tone despite his feeling of anxiety going up with each passing second.

"You leave that up to me," Naruto responded smoothly, not wanting to give away his plan.

" **Naruto…it's time,"** Kurama said

Naruto took a deep breath and positioned himself for a sprint.

"Sasuke, do it." Naruto ordered

"No," The Uchiha snapped "I don't know what you're planning, dobe but I'm not going to let you go out there and potentially get caught. We need you in this fight; we can't finish it without you!"

"I'm trying to do just that!" Naruto retorted "I would rather risk myself than the rest of you so swallow your damn pride and let me do this, Sasuke!"

"Risk yourself," Sakura muttered "You're going to come back, aren't you?"

Naruto stood silent, unsure of how to answer.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed on his pupil, "I won't let you go alone Naruto, none of us will."

"I'm sorry sensei, but I have to go alone. Only I have the power to completely cancel the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke stared at his long-time rival and, though he wouldn't admit it now, friend. He knew Naruto better than most and had seem him risk everything to defeat the enemy and protect what he cared about most, his friends. Hell, Naruto was ready to die in battle with him if it meant the protection of his friends and the village. Naruto had gambled several times in his years as a shinobi and had come out on top every time, so how was this time any different? Sure this was an enemy on a much grander scale but other than that what set him apart from the other crazies that they defeated in the past?

Nothing,

And if that was the case, shouldn't he put his trust in his hyperactive teammate just one more time?

Sasuke smirked and turned his two different dojutsu eyes on to his friend.

"You better come back alive dobe, we still need to finish our fight." Sasuke stated

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed aghast

"Think about what you're doing." Kakashi said

But both were ignored as the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra had one last stare down.

"Count on it, you scaredy cat." Naruto smirked when he saw the vein pop out of Sasuke's forehead glad that he was able to still get under the Uchiha's skin even after all these years.

"Go, Naruto!"

Sasuke's Susano'o dispersed enough to make a large enough hole for Naruto to quickly sprint out of before Sasuke closed it just as fast.

The Uzumaki continued to sprint as fast as he could without chakra, trying not to look into the light until he was in the middle of the field where Madara was visible in the air.

"Alright everyone, let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed while the Biju roared in agreement in his head

Madara looked down to see the Jinchuuriki illuminate almost violently as he allowed his new Sage Transformation to burst into existence, causing a mighty shockwave as chakra of several colors shot out in all directions.

The ancient Uchiha's eyes widened when he felt his hold on the Tsukuyomi drop considerably and it showed when the moon's image cracked slightly.

" _What does that boy think he's doing!? No, better question is HOW is he doing this!?"_ Madara shouted mentally

Naruto grunted in pain, his insides felt like they were on fire as he strained his chakra coils to their limits. He had come to realize that if he had tried this before he had met the old sage, he wouldn't have survived this type of self-abuse. But that wasn't the issue now; he continued to let the chakra flow, breaking the genjutsu further.

" **It's working Naruto, don't stop now!"** Kurama ordered

" _Wasn't planning on it, but this hurts worse than anything I've felt before now."_ Naruto complained as he began to feel his muscles slowly tear, almost breaking his concentration.

Team 7 watched in awe as the moon's reflection started to crack more and more.

"I don't believe it, he's actually doing it." Sasuke muttered in a tone that was laced with both jealousy and awe.

"Well he is the most unpredictable shinobi," Sakura said just as gob smacked

Madara growled in frustration, returning his focus on the moon in order to stabilize the jutsu and pumping as much chakra as possible into his eyes. He noticed a slight quiver in Naruto's legs and grinned cockily.

"Releasing all that power is affecting your body isn't it?"

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, he'd been found out.

"Why not relax, let your body rest. You may have the power but your body is too weak to handle it all yet. Allow the Infinite Tsukuyomi to give you relief." Madara preached mockingly

"You should know by now, I. Don't. Give. UP!" Naruto shouted in defiance, releasing another wave of chakra and making a perfect split in the reflection.

Madara began to repair the damage almost as fast as it happened, pumping out just as much chakra as Naruto that created a visible war between chakra alone. However, unknown the the fighters and onlookers, the moon's reflection had begun to strain under the pressure of the two heavy chakra signatures, cracking and repairing itself constantly until…

The image of the Sharingan exploded and shattered, sending a heavy backlash at both warriors. Naruto was blown back several feet, hitting Sasuke's Susano'o. His body was left with severe chakra burns. Madara on the other hand, wasn't so lucky; the backlash had hit him in his face, the potent chakra coming from both him and Naruto was enough for his eyes to explode from the pressure.

Naruto smiled lazily while ignoring Madara's cries of agony, he couldn't believe it, the plan actually worked! And blinding Madara was just the icing on the cake for him.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Madara screamed he was absolutely livid; all those years of planning were wasted by a teenager!

Naruto stood shakily, ready to finish the fight.

"Naruto!" The blonde stopped and turned to face a horror-stricken Sasuke who wasn't looking at him, but at the sky. Naruto noticed that both Sakura and Kakashi had similar expressions on their face.

"What's going on?"

"The moon, look at the moon!"

Naruto looked up as well and what he saw made his blood turn cold. In the middle of the moon was a massive split, showing a dark void of nothingness almost resembling and eye. Out of nowhere, tremors began occurring around the area, making the already exhausted shinobi lose his balance. He and the others soon realized that the void was the cause of this phenomenon, sucking up anything in it's field of 'vision' like a black hole.

" **Naruto, you must get to the Uchiha's Susano'o or you will be sucked up to!"** Kurama said

" _Do any of you guys know why this is happening!?"_ Naruto asked, as he struggled to get up.

"W-what's happening!?" the blind Madara cried as he too was sucked into the void and lost in the darkness.

" **It must have been due to the amount of chakra that was used to destroy the genjutsu and the counterattack used by the Uchiha. All of that power must come with some sort of consequence it seems."** Gyuki surmised

" _Is there any way to stop it?"_ Naruto asked

" **I sense that the chakra used to create the void is rapidly dissipating by the second, there may be no way to stop it but only to outlast it must be the key."** Kurama analyzed

"Easier said than done!"

Naruto, to his relief discovered that the Susano'o did indeed protect his team and the rest of the alliance was using the Shinju to stick to in order to avoid following Madara. But that didn't help him at all, he was exhausted and could barely move and smack dab in the middle of the field with nothing to hang on to.

The only reason he hadn't been sucked into the void yet was because he had decided to claw his hands into the ground and hope that the rock he was hanging on to will hold until the wretched hole closed. Unfortunately, Naruto's almost godly luck was about to run out.

"Shit,"

The ground under Naruto could no longer handle the strain of the wind tunnel and broke under him. With nothing to hang onto, Naruto was flung upwards almost violently.

"NO!" The cry of Hinata echoed in the sky as she watched her beloved fly closer and closer towards the void.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried, ready to drop his Susano'o and go after his friend but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Kakashi looked into the eyes of his almost panicking student and shook his head.

"EVERYONE!"

The alliance looked into the sky to discover a grinning Naruto struggling against the current despite his exhaustion.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN BUT I PROMISE I WON'T DIE FROM THIS! NO MATTER WHERE THIS HOLE TAKES ME, I'LL FIND MY WAY HOME! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!"

With that declaration, Uzumaki Naruto disappeared from his world with the roar of the crowd in his wake.

[Urahara Shop, Karakura Town]

 _Current Time..._

The gathered crowd looked on, astonished by their new guest. For the past few hours since the Arrancar attack, Kisuke had brought everyone to his shop and began to exchange information with Naruto who in turn told them a summarized version of his life story and the explanation of how he began to travel dimensions in the first place. It was obvious that everyone felt a level of respect for the shinobi.

"So what happened after you were sent through the void?" Uryu asked, he had arrived shortly after the battle.

Naruto sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I came to somewhere inside the ruined ghetto of a major city. Once I managed to recover enough to be able to walk on my own two feet, I was surprised to see all the technological advancements that the world made, which are even ahead of this world from what I've seen. As you can imagine, however, I was horribly confused by what had happened to me. After a very short while, the Biju and I had discovered that the void was in fact, a portal that opened to a River of Time and Space which had was forcibly opened during the climax of the war. That was why it opened so violently; Madara and I had released so much chakra, and very potent chakra at that, that we interrupted the flow of time and space itself and it reacted... violently."

Naruto paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Eventually I was able to recreate the void, albeit on a much smaller scale, with the help of the Biju. With the knowledge, I've been going from world to world trying to find my way back home. And I've been going through some interesting adventures since."

Kisuke looked like a kid in a candy store and giggled excitedly, freaking out the occupants of the room.

"Tell me Naruto, would you mind demonstrating the void for us?"

Naruto shook his head negatively.

"Unfortunately, the void can only be open a couple months after every use or I risk the violent wind tunnel from the first time."

The scientist visibly deflated at the revelation and stepped back.

"Hey Naruto, you mind telling us a bit about the worlds you've already been to?" Ichigo asked

Naruto grinned and took on a nostalgic expression. "I've only been to five different universes due to the rules of the void and my tendency to stay in certain worlds longer than others but I can give you a small run through... except for the first world which I need to give a longer explanation."

Naruto cleared his throat.

"The world I had arrived in after I first opened the void was a bit strange. It was sort of like an alternate version of this one. The technology was more advanced, but it was more violent and chaotic, even more so than my own. They even created some type of metal machine that people rode inside and fought in during battle; I think they were called 'Knightmare Frames', though I just called them 'tin cans.' That world's version of this country had been conquered by some big empire mostly run by a bunch of douchebags, with the emperor there one of the biggest douchebags I've ever met, who treated the people in that country, in their other colonies, and even their own people like shit."

"So what did you do?" Orihime asked.

"Well, to make long story as short as I can, I was trying to both find out how to recreate that portal while waiting for my powers to fully return since my chakra coils were damaged and the abilities I had available were limited at the start. Out of all the worlds I've been to, I was in that first world the longest, not leaving until a year after I came. During that time, I still ended up joining the rebel group that found me after they explained what was going on, ended up leaving it shortly after that due to having issues with their leader, a manipulative prick called Lelouch, for reasons that I'd rather not go into, created my own rebel group which grew, ended up joining forces with that first group anyways, freed both that world's Japan and a lot of other countries. Then I and that prick Lelouch found out that douchebag, who was Lelouch's own father, was planning to do something similar to what Madara wanted to do with the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Obviously, neither I or even that prick I had for a partner wouldn't let that fly, so we gathered our forces, those of our allies, and even those from that empire who realized that things had to change. By that time, my power fully returned so we had a final showdown with that madman, beat his forces, took him out, and ended his plans once and for all. After that, we placed the only member of that empire's royal family who was a good person as their leader, helped established a system for world peace, then had a tearful farewell with my men and others before leaving."

"Seems productive for a single year," Chad muttered to which Naruto shrugged.

"I guess so. Anyways, after that, I landed in a world a bit reminiscent to my own during the warring clans era."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later, but yeah the world was primitive and was ruled by humans and plagued by demons that were after this strange jewel to gain ultimate power. I had run into a half-demon, a priestess in training, a monk, and a demon slayer who were grouped together to find the jewel and kill a manipulative demon who caused misery and tragedy for all involved. I helped them track down and kill the bastard before moving on."

"That sounded like it was a pain in the ass." Ichigo commented

"It wasn't that bad, though those guys threw around some devastating power." Naruto said

"So where else did you go off to?" Yoruichi asked, trying to get back on topic

"Well then I helped this kid who called himself a Spirit Detective win this death tournament where demons fight and corrupt humans make prophet off the battles with the kid's team being guests of honor. Let me tell you that was the single most brutal tournament I've ever been apart in. I've never fought so hard in my life. But it only got worse from there; after the tournament the previous detective before the kid began causing trouble for us and we tagged team the guy but he threw us around like children at least until I used my Sage power but even then it was still difficult to fight the guy and protect the kid at the same time. Everything is pretty much a blur after that, I guess the guy got a cheap shot and knocked me out but I did hear the kid one the fight so I left soon afterwards."

"Spirits, reminds me of our own world." Ichigo muttered

"Probably was part of your universe before splitting some place in the time stream, they did use spiritual energy in that world as well."

"Then I went to a world full of pirates and joined this crew looking for this place called the Grand Line, the fights I had there were just as bad as the whole Spirit Detective crap but more due to ability than the raw power I faced before. After finding the place they were looking for, I left them to their own devices."

"Pirates don't sound so awesome," Jinta said

"Trust me kid, those pirates were nothing to sneeze at, there was a few times when I thought I would've been finished in a fight with them. Some of those guys could create giant storms with a simple clap of their hands."

"I'll believe when I see it." Jinta snapped, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Brat... anyways the last world I went to was one I think I had the closest connection towards emotionally besides my own. I traveled with these two brothers, named Ed and Al, who used a forbidden form of their world's science to try to bring their mother back to life which backfired and took their bodies instead. The older one lost an arm and leg and replaced with steel and later carbon prosthetic, while the one younger had lost his whole body and had his soul bound to a suit of armor by the same science that took his body by his brother. They had since been trying to find a way to restore their bodies to what they had been before that disaster."

Orihime and Ururu were close to tears while the others looked on grimly at such a tragic tale.

"I learned a lot while traveling with those boys; they had more determination than some shinobi I know. Turned out that the government that the older brother worked for was corrupt, wanting to sacrifice the populace of the country because some otherworldly creature promised the higher ups power and were the cause of most if not all of the brother's problems. Another shocking revelation was that creature and his creations created the very country that they planned to destroy. We gathered a group of fighters and any none corrupt soldier to fight off the enemy with me taking on the leader of the corrupt military while the rest took on the creature who caused the whole mess with the brothers winning the fight and regaining their bodies. After that they both deemed me the third brother and after a even more tearful farewell than that of the first world or the others, I left."

The others were silent, Naruto may have spoken rather casually but they could hear the emotion coming off of him in waves.

"I left that world two weeks ago and since then I've been trying to figure out the solution so I can pinpoint my way through the universes so I can get home and, once I do that, visit that world again... and maybe check on that first world to make sure that prick hasn't screwed everything up after I left."

Everyone could tell he was confident in his goal and they couldn't help but believe he would achieve it (though they also wondered how bad things had been between Naruto and this Lelouch person that Naruto clearly despised him).

"I have just one question though," Uryu said upon collecting his thoughts, gaining Naruto's attention. "What about Madara Uchiha? I mean, if you survived your trip through the void, then surely he would too... so what happened to him?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that," Naruto said getting serious. "The man is dangerous even while blind and I've tried to find any news on him in every world I've been in and nothing has come up so far. I've had to warn the people I met to be careful if he were to ever appear in their worldS."

Everyone paled, for they all shared one fear... what if that madman, this Madara Uchiha who destroyed entire armies, was here? What if he were to team up with Aizen? Such as a scenario would bode ill for everyone and they knew it.

"But enough about me, let's talk about your current events." Naruto said, folding his hands in front of his face, becoming stone faced and serious. "What is Aizen Sousuke planning?"

[Las Noches, Hueco Mundo]

 _Meanwhile..._

Aizen is a very intellectual and manipulative individual, able to plan steps ahead of his enemies and able to keep up a fake mask of a kind and caring man for centuries all in the sake of his research and future plans. But never had he suspected such a wild card to appear out of nowhere and he couldn't help but feel intrigued in this new development. For this young man, only a few years older than Ichigo Kurosaki, to single-handedly defeat one of his Espada with no injury and in only a few moves was truly something of interest. He was currently having a meeting with all of his top Arrancar, going over Ulquiorra's report of the day's events and some of his creations were greatly impressed...

...though not all of them shared that sentiment.

"I can't believe you let that kid beat you down Yammy, I mean did you see him? He looked like he had a dandelion growing out of his head." The sixth Espada Grimmjow said greatly annoying Yammy.

"I wouldn't be so overconfident if I were you, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated, surprising some, even Aizen for his defense of Yammy. "From what I gathered from my Pesqueisa, that boy's power surpasses most of the Espada's own and if you had forgotten, the boy was fully prepared to face me in battle, not out of arrogance but because he knew he had the power to face me."

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow snapped, "You have no room to speak anyway, you retreated like a coward. I would've called that brat's bluff…"

"And would have lost," Ulquiorra retorted

The rest were contemplating Ulquiorra's words, could this young man truly be that much of a threat.

"Tch, whatever, I'm heading out to train."

Grimmjow was followed by his Fracción who all looked at their leader with concern.

" _Stronger than me, yeah right I'll prove that, that new brat is no threat."_ Grimmjow grinned savagely.

"That kid will cower to the power of the King!"

Next Time - Karakura Assault!

 **Noteworthy change(s) from the original fic:  
**

 **\- If the change in Naruto's age didn't already make it obvious, the amount of time that past between the battle with Madara and the current story has is much longer than in the original fic (if that change wasn't made, there would've been no way to have Naruto travel to all those worlds while following the rules Naruto had explained in this chapter). The battle of Madara occurred three years before this point in the story as opposed to the time-frame of one and a half years in the original.**

 **\- The biggest change in the story was in the first world Naruto ended up going to. In the original fic, it was the Yu-gi-Oh! universe. If it wasn't made obvious enough to you guys in this chapter, that universe was replaced with the Code Geass universe. It made more sense to me and it offers possible ideas for a gaiden fic that I may or may not do.**


	3. 3 Karakura Assault!

**Chapter 3 - Karakura Assault!**

Disclaimer: Still applies

Please fave, follow, and review this story.

* * *

Ichigo suppressed a yawn, watching his teacher drone on about Japanese history. It was hard for him to focus nowadays especially after the whole debacle with the Arrancar and Uzumaki Naruto. He couldn't help but wonder how the conflict with Aizen will turn out now that they had someone of Naruto's caliber on their side; he was pretty confident that they had an edge sense the shinobi was an unknown but he also knew that an enigma was something that Soul Society would definitely be wary of. However, he knew the guy wouldn't have any issues not after everything he had been through.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was thrown out of his musings by an irritated Ms. Ochi.

"Well Kurosaki, sense you feel like daydreaming during my class, you have the honor of cleaning the entire classroom today."

The orange-haired teen groaned as giggles and snickers were aimed at him.

 _A few hours later_

Ichigo sighed in exasperation while half-heartedly cleaning off the chalkboard; however his mind began to drift back to his fight with Yammy. He was certain that he could've beaten the brutish Arrancar but the Hollow within once again interfered and even sabotaged him, locking his body so he was little more than a punching bag.

" _And if Naruto had not arrived."_ Ichigo cringed; he didn't want to think of the more negative outcome that more than likely would have happened had the dimension traveler not arrive in time.

One thing was certain for him though, he needed to train and train hard. He played with the thought of going to Hirako Shinji and his group for help in controlling his Hollow abilities but then decided against the idea…for now. He didn't want to run to people that he didn't have an ounce of trust in so he could get a grasp on the forbidden power within. No, he figured he should try Urahara first…it was his fault after all.

The sound of the classroom door grabbed his attention and he turned towards the entryway and was surprised at who he saw.

"Yo, Ichigo."

A group consisting of the two 11th Division members he encountered in Soul Society, Ikkaku and Yumichika, 6th Division Lieutenant and rival Abarai Renji, and the 10th Division Captain and Lieutenant Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku were currently standing outside his classroom door with Renji looking amused at the substitute's expression.

"What the, Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro? Why are all of you here?" Ichigo questioned in both shock and confusion.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" Toshiro stated irritably.

"Orders of course, Ichigo," Renji began, gaining the teen's interest. "The Head Captain sent us as a task force to assist the substitute Shinigami and his friends with the Arrancar threat."

Ichigo nodded appreciatively, "Alright that's great, wasn't expecting back up but it sure helps calm my nerves."

An amused feminine chuckle was heard throughout the classroom. "You? Nervous? Those Arrancar must have made quite the impression."

Ichigo turned around to see a familiar face of the person who changed his world for the better. "Rukia,"

Rukia smiled at the teenager who saved her life with barely hidden affection. "It's been a while, Ichigo."

 _Later: Kurosaki Clinic_

Ichigo and Rukia were busy catching up with one another, going over the current events for the last few months since the Soul Society debacle. Rukia had taken on an inquisitive look when Ichigo mentioned Naruto and his Hollow.

"This Uzumaki sounds…interesting, are you sure we can trust him?" Rukia asked

Ichigo pondered the question for a moment before nodding. "Yeah he's fine and powerful as well; I think he'd make a trustworthy and needed ally."

Rukia shrugged, she trusted Ichigo but his naivety showed sometimes, she would have to see for herself whether or not Naruto wasn't a spy or worse, a new enemy. The petite Shinigami was cut from her musings by amused chuckling echoing in the room.

"Why Ichigo, I'm touched that you would trust me so soon after meeting me." Naruto revealed himself, dropping his camouflage so the others could see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a grin plastered on his face. "However, in the future you should be a bit more cautious of meeting new people for all you know I've been lying to you all along. Like my sensei always rammed into my skull, 'look underneath the underneath'."

The two other occupants in the room nearly jumped out of their skin when the shinobi appeared out of nowhere.

" _I didn't sense him at all, who is this guy?"_ Rukia thought with narrowed eyes showing distrust and suspicion.

Feeling the hostile aura coming off of Rukia, Naruto raised his hands in mock surrender. "Relax Kuchiki, I'm not the enemy, I'm a friend."

Rukia looked at the blonde stranger in confusion before her eyes narrowed again, how did he know her name? Before the small Shinigami could attack the dimension hopping ninja, Ichigo had the all-mighty sage in a choke-hold with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Damn it Naruto, don't you know how to use a door!? And on a more important note, how'd you get into my house!?" Ichigo growled, before he could continue choking the life out of the blonde, said shinobi puffed into a log.

"Um ninja, duh." Naruto said simply from his position on Ichigo's ceiling irritating the strawberry even more.

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to reduce the pressure of his oncoming headache. "Why are you even here, Naruto?"

The Jinchuuriki smiled a smile that spoke of mischief, "For the meeting of course."

The Shinigami substitute raised an eyebrow in confusion until he noticed the multiple head popping out of his ceiling where his light should be.

"Hey," the group of Shinigami chorused to their allies before noticing their apparent 'neighbor'.

"Hey I'm Naruto, how's it hanging?"

Ichigo groaned at the bad pun while the others including Rukia just stared at the blonde enigma.

 _A few hours later_

The talk involving Aizen and the possible numbers of his army had left a tense atmosphere for all involved and lasted till the sun was long gone. Naruto was intrigued and disturbed when Toshiro had gone over the Hollow evolutionary process, of course cannibalism would make anyone cringe. But now with his current knowledge, he was even more wary of these Hollows. He had sensed the power of Toshiro, a captain who was decently powerful but it made him uncomfortable knowing the two Arrancar he had seen wouldn't bat an eye to the captain had they gone all out and he warned the captain about this who had grimaced a bit at the info but took it with a grain of salt before leaving.

Eventually the rest of the group dispersed until only Ichigo, Rukia, and Naruto were left.

"So what're you about to do? I doubt Kisuke will allow another freeloader with Renji staying at the shop." Ichigo said, turning his head towards Naruto.

"Don't worry about that, I had a few clones go around doing odd jobs in the city over the last couple days."

Ichigo and Rukia looked confused, "Clones"?

Naruto grinned and made a cross-shaped hand-seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" In a blink of an eye, three extra Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke. "How do you like one of my favorite ninjutsu?"

The two Shinigami gaped in awe and began poking at the clones, much to their confusion.

"T-they're real, amazing!" Rukia exclaimed

"I'll say, what can they do anyway?" Ichigo asked

"The jutsu was originally created for espionage and infiltration because when they dispel, all their experience is sent back to the user. They aren't very durable and can be destroyed with one solid hit." Naruto explained

"Then what good are they in a fight?" Ichigo asked in annoyance

Naruto took offense to the comment which showed in his twitching eye. "They're useful because I'm the only known person in my village to have the chakra reserves to create thousands of clones. The average shinobi barely has enough to make five clones before running on empty and possibly killing themselves, making it a forbidden jutsu."

Ichigo blinked before shrugging, "Well that makes sense I guess, so how much did these clones of yours make you?"

Naruto grinned, "Enough to buy and furbish a house."

The two gaped at him, just how much did he make in only a few days!?

The shinobi laughed at their expressions before turning on his heel and walking away with a wave until he was out of sight.

Ichigo shook himself out of his shock and sent a scrutinizing stare Rukia's way. "And where will you be going?"

Rukia opened her mouth…before running towards the front door of Ichigo's house.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo demanded, chasing after the small woman

"What do you think, there isn't any other place made for me!" She shouted back, while keeping her pace.

"My family doesn't even know you, how are you going to explain this!?"

 _A few hours later_

The streets were relatively quiet at this time of night, not a soul was in sight. Unfortunately, the calm night was about to be ruined by the appearance of a few unwanted guests. A small portion of the sky tore open to reveal a dark void with a certain savage Arrancar walking out of it and he wasn't alone.

Grimmjow let his Pesquisa spread throughout the town in search of any powerful individuals along with his chosen target.

"Ok, listen up all of you!" Grimmjow ordered gaining the lower tier Arrancar's attention. "I want you to go out and kill any person with even the slightest amount of reiatsu in this town. Do you hear me, I don't want any alive by the end of the night!"

"Yes sir!" Grimmjow's Fracción chorused before spreading out across the town.

"I hope that wasn't an order for me as well." Grimmjow paused, he'd almost forgot about the tag along.

Grimmjow sneered he hated this guy and sometimes questioned how he was a higher rank. "Of course not Nnoritra, you do what you want, I can't order you around."

Nnoritra was a tall and lanky Arrancar with a permanent grin on his face, long black hair, and strange white attire similar to other Arrancar. His weapon was strange as well, a giant axe-like weapon with two crescent moon blades fused at their backs.

The taller Arrancar grinned before mockingly patting his savage counterpart on the back. "Now, now, Grimmjow, if you train harder you may surpass me and take my rank…maybe."

Grimmjow growled but held himself knowing he couldn't beat Nnoritra. "Just go find Kurosaki like you said you would, I'll find Uzumaki."

The lanky man's grin got wider (how that was possible no one would ever know.) and he cracked his knuckles, turning his back to the blue-haired man. "Well look at that, looks like we can agree on something."

Nnoritra used sonido, leaving Grimmjow to complain to himself. _"Bastard, I wouldn't have brought him along if he didn't threaten to tell Aizen. Whatever, at least with him, I can kill two birds with one stone."_

The sound of static rang through the sky as Grimmjow went in search of his pray.

 _Naruto_

We find our blonde hero relaxing on his new couch while flipping through channels to see what was good to watch in this universe, letting out the occasional yawn here and there.

" _Geez, when will something happen? I know it's wrong to wish for danger but I need a good fight right about now."_ As soon as that thought passed through his mind, Naruto felt a massive amount of reiatsu slam into him making both curious and excited. "Well what do you know, my wish came true!"

With a grin that spoke of mischief not seen since his younger days, Naruto quickly used Shunshin and was gone with the sound of wind in his wake.

 _Toshiro_

The youngest captain's eyes snapped open an alarm when he felt the almost crushing weight of reiatsu on his shoulders. He quickly separated from his gigai and told the sould inhabiting it to find cover.

"Captain!"

Toshiro turned to see his lieutenant quickly follow after him. The two silently nodded at one another before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo.

 _Renji_

"Great, they came back sooner than I thought." Renji said as he ran outside the front door of Urahara's Shop.

"Well what do we have here?"

Renji looked up to face a white-clad man with long blonde hair with a mask fragment sitting atop his head.

"It seems I've found my pray tonight." The man said unsheathing his blade. "And it's a Shinigami, as Yammy would say que suerte!"

Renji grinned menacingly, unsheathing his own blade. "I don't know who this Yammy is but I have to agree, I'm feeling lucky tonight. Roar, Zabimaru!"

 _Ikkaku and Yumichika_

"Well would you look at that, Ikkaku." Yumichika said, staring straight ahead at a tall, tan, burly man with his arms crossed and smirking. "It seems our enemy found us."

Ikkaku kept his face neutral but had both his blade and scabbard in each hand. "Yeah, seems like this may be a fun mission after all!"

With a cry of excitement, the bald Shinigami lunged at the Arrancar.

 _Ichigo and Rukia_

Rukia looked at her phone while running next to Ichigo who had a look of anxiety on his face.

"There are signatures all around town, from what I can gather the enemy is going after anyone with even the slightest amount of reiryoku. They're trying to eliminate all potential threats!" Rukia explained

"Well thankfully that rules out Uryu, his reiryoku is non-existent as far as I can tell. Orihime should be with Toshiro and Rangiku so she'll be fine but Chad is alone and is still recovering from the last fight!" Ichigo said as his pace got noticeably faster.

"Then we need to hurry, he's in danger." Rukia replied, stating the obvious

Ichigo was about to give a snarky remark but was interrupted by a black and orange blur speeding past him so fast he almost missed it but had a feeling of what or more like who it was.

" _Naruto?"_

 _Chad_

The young man of Mexican descent awoke with a start when he felt the massive signature heading his way. Knowing that another battle was inevitable, Chad quickly dressed himself and activated Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant) despite his injuries and raced out his door.

"Oh, look what I found!" A voice exclaimed

Chad's eyes widened and he tried to turn and defend himself but it looked to be too late, the Arrancar was mere moments away from piercing his chest.

Without warning, someone appeared in front of the gentle giant and grabbed the wrist of the mutated Adjuchas.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Arrancar shouted, trying to break out of the grip.

Chad looked on in silent shock and relief, a second later and he would've been a dead man evident from the small gash on his chest.

"You alright there, big guy?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save, Naruto." Chad said with genuine gratitude

The shinobi never took his eyes off the Arrancar in front of him, observing him closely; his Hollow fragment was fairly large, covering the majority of his head. A blue cloth was tied over the right side of his head, covering a more than likely blinded or missing eye. Everything else about him was rather insignificant, short shaggy hair, plain face, slightly sharp teeth, and a power level that screamed cannon fodder.

Even so, Naruto knew with Chad's current injuries and lack of power that he would be a liability in this battle and he'd rather not have any comrades die this early in the battle or at all if he could help it. He made the mistake before about making bold declarations in a war-like setting about protecting all comrades, however Neji's death showed him that reality was a cruel mistress and gave him the mindset that he wouldn't be able to protect everyone all the time but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"Chad, listen up," Naruto began gaining the giant's attention. "I want you to find some cover and suppress your power as much as you can. I know you want to help but you haven't fully recovered yet and you'd be a danger to yourself and others the way you are."

Chad clenched his fists, he knew Naruto was right but it was frustrating not being able to do anything. He gave a nod to Naruto and ran in the other direction to find cover.

At that moment, Ichigo and Rukia turned the corner to find Naruto in his stare down with the Arrancar who had tried to kill Chad.

"Naruto, what's going on, is Chad ok?" Ichigo asked frantically

Naruto nodded, gripping his opponent's wrist harder, causing him to wince. "Yeah, I just sent him off to find safety he's lucky I got here when I did or our friend here would've ran him through the chest."

Ichigo's reiryoku rose when he heard that, glaring at the Arrancar. "Is that right, well I hope you don't mind if I cut in for you, Naruto."

Rukia sighed, at the current situation popping in a gikongan and released herself from her gigai.

Ichigo looked on in shock when he saw that his friend's powers were restored.

"Alright boys, why don't you let me take care of our friend here; you both are way too tense." Rukia stated, unsheathing her sword.

Naruto shrugged before throwing the Arrancar towards the petite woman. "Knock yourself out,"

Rukia looked down at her opponent emotionlessly, "So Arrancar, do you have a name?"

The man smirked cockily, "I am Arrancar sixteen, Di Roy Rinker."

"Ok Di Roy, sense you gave me you name and title, it's only right that I give you the same courtesy." Rukia set into a stance with her sword horizontally in front of her body. "I am a member of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, Kuchiki Rukia."

Her reiatsu rose significantly making Di Roy's eyes widen.

"And as of now, I will be known as your executioner, Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Rukia spun her Zanpakuto slowly in a clockwise motion and it began to change, gaining a pure white coloring and a long white ribbon attached to the bottom of the sword. Snowflakes began to form around the woman as the temperature dropped significantly, magnifying the beauty of the shikai release.

Ichigo looked on in awe, having never seen her release her blade before and Naruto let out a low whistle at seeing a shikai release for the first time.

" _Impressive,"_ He thought

" **Yes and quite beautiful as well."** Matatabi added

The two males watched as Rukia made short work of Di Roy, using an ability that froze anything in the affected area including the sky above which the poor Arrancar learned the hard way before shattering into ice particles.

"That was awesome Rukia, that's quite the ability you got there." Naruto commented

"I agree good work." Ichigo added

Rukia blushed lightly at the praise; it wasn't something she heard often.

Before anything else could be said, the three warriors were stopped in their tracks by a massive reiatsu.

"Di Roy's been killed?" A voice said, causing the three to look up in the sky to see Grimmjow with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Well no matter, that was his fault for being cocky. But that's not why I'm here. Tell me, which one of you is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Rukia felt a deep sense of dread at she stared up at the Espada, warnings were going off in her head. _"Retreat!"_

"Guys we have to ru-" In a flash Grimmjow had his hand jammed into Rukia's stomach, stopping the Shinigami from finishing her sentence. With a flick of his wrist, Rukia flew off of the savage man's hand unconscious.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted, about to lunge at the man but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Calm down Ichigo, he just wants to get a rise out of us. That wound isn't life threatening but she'll need medical attention. This bastard is after me anyway, I'll make this quick." Naruto said walking forward as Truth-Seeking Orbs began to form around him.

"Well looks like you found them before I did aye Grimmjow?"

The shinobi and Shinigami turned around to see Nnoritra grinning at them from the end of the street, hefting his giant axe-like weapon of his shoulders.

" _Are you kidding me, this guy feels just as strong as the other one no he's stronger…way stronger."_ Naruto growled, sure he could handle one of these bastards but even with all his power, two powerful and unknown adversaries was very dangerous to go up against even with someone with Ichigo as back up.

Ichigo wasn't fairing much better in fact his confidence levels were at an all-time low. " _Damn, one was bad enough but two!? This is bad, I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold 'him' back if it gets out of hand."_

"So which one of you is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Nnoritra questioned with a wide grin

Ichigo sighed; of course the stronger of the two would be after him.

Naruto and Ichigo stood back to back, staring down their respective opponents.

"So you know who we are," Naruto began calmly. "What do we call you two, Espada?"

Both men grinned; the blonde one was impressive to deduce their status so easily.

"Right on the money kid, we are Espada." Grimmjow admitted, "I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"And I've the title of the Quinto Espada, Nnoritra Gilga." The lanky man said smugly

Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened; this battle was not going to be an easy one. _"The sixth and the fifth?"_

Naruto narrowed his eyes; he couldn't afford the play around here, if he played his cards right he could take out Aizen's sixth and fifth strongest soldiers early in the game but to do that he knew he'd need a helping hand.

"Hey, Ichigo," Naruto called

"What is it?" The teen asked as both Espada began to approach

"What do you say to a good old fashioned tag battle?" Naruto questioned with a smirk, eyeing his fellow teen who returned the look.

"You know what…" Ichigo and Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared holding off each other's supposed predators. "That's the best idea of heard all day!"

Next Time - Two Espada. One Rampage!


	4. 4 Two Espada, One Rampage!

**Chapter 4 - Two Espada, One Rampage!**

 **A/N: This is the last of HurricaneGohan's chapters; after this, it's all my material... at least it will be when I return from my trip.**

Disclaimer: Still applies

Please fave, follow, and review this story.

* * *

Grimmjow's unauthorized assault against the defenders of Karakura Town was definitely not going the way the Espada had planned. During his battle with Naruto and Ichigo, he had sensed that the entirety of his Fracción had been annihilated by Hitsugaya Toshiro's defense force. On top of that his current stance in his own battle was something he was not favoring.

"Augh!"

Grimmjow hit the pavement hard, creating cracks in the street while his opponent looked down at him with the same mischievous grin.

"Come on kitty-cat, is that the best you can do?" Naruto said with a hint of amusement seeing the Espada's face contort in anger.

"You damn brat!" Grimmjow shot off the ground straight at the shinobi. "I'll wipe that annoying grin off your face!"

Naruto just leaned his head to the side when Grimmjow attempted to punch him and ducked under the following kick. Eventually in boiled down to the Espada throwing a barrage of what would have been lethal hits had they had a chance to connect.

Naruto never dropped his grin during the entire assault.

Seeing his opponent stop attacking both in shock and exhaustion, Naruto reared his leg back and kicked the Espada with enough force to have him fly off like a bullet. He suddenly dropped his grin and sighed in annoyance.

"Great I kicked him too hard, now I have to find him."

While Naruto was having a grand old time taking Grimmjow down a peg, Ichigo was having the opposite experience with his opponent.

"Come on brat, at least try to give me a challenge." Nnoritra droned, clearly bored as he held a struggling Ichigo in a stalemate with their blades and was barely putting any force behind his axe.

The young Shinigami Daikou felt his muscles straining against the might of the Quinta Espada. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't scratch Nnoritra at all.

" _Damn, what am I gonna do!?"_ He felt his legs begin to buckle as the Espada began to push a bit harder.

" **It's simple King, let me handle it."**

Ichigo's eyes widened, now was not the time for this!

" _No way, I'm not letting you mess with me again!"_ Ichigo exclaimed defiantly. He felt shivers run down his spine as the Hollow began to chuckle sinisterly.

" **You're pathetic Ichigo, how do you expect to beat him with just your Shikai? Hell, I doubt Bankai will help in this situation. Face it King, you need me."**

A small part of Ichigo knew that his sinister copy was right but the stubborn side of the young teenager would not admit that he was at a severe disadvantage. So with a mighty roar, Ichigo leapt at the cocky Espada, fully intent on winning the battle with his own power.

Nnoritra sneered at the approaching Shinigami Substitute with evident disgust and feeling that this battle was a waste of time. He didn't even bother lifting his weapon when Ichigo got within range and simply backhanded the brash young man away for him, watching with no sympathy as he bounced painfully on the pavement and skidded to a halt.

"It's really too bad," The Espada began, using Sonido to appear right in front of the down Ichigo who stared up at him in stubborn defiance. "I was really hoping you'd prove that pasty freak wrong and actually prove to be somewhat of a threat."

He grabbed Ichigo roughly by his spiky orange locks causing the teenager to yelp at the abuse. "You're pathetic trash, for Aizen-sama to even _think_ of you as a threat makes me question the man's intelligence. I'm sick of this so-called fight so allow me to do a public service and wipe your weak ass off the map!"

Fortunately before Nnoritra could follow through with his threat, a mixed blur of blue and white crashed into his side causing him to let go of the battered Ichigo much to the teen's confusion and relief.

"You doing ok over there, Carrot Top?"

Naruto appeared before his beaten ally with a somber look despite his casual tone. Ichigo suppressed the urge to cry out in joy at seeing back up and struggled to stand up which was hard because he was sure that damn Espada broke his left ankle some time during their scuffle.

"I wish I could say I was ok but we both know I'm not." Ichigo spat in anger, he felt so powerless at the moment.

Naruto only stared at Ichigo and waited for his fellow teen to finish venting. It was clear to the shinobi that his new ally was very protective but also very prideful; the fact that he was getting his ass kicked so thoroughly was a huge blow to his pride and made him feel inferior.

He was like a much more tolerable Sasuke during his genin days.

Without a word, Naruto placed his right hand on Ichigo's shoulder and watched as his ally's injuries began to heal.

"You know, I'm still not used to that. No offense but that just feels weird." Ichigo said as he looked himself over.

Naruto chuckled in amusement at Ichigo's words; it never got old seeing the same reaction across dimensions.

"Hey to be fair I'm still getting used to this power and I've had it for a while now. I'm just glad the old man didn't take the power back yet." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head with a grin.

Ichigo just shrugged at the reply and gave his thanks although he made a mental note to have him explain the last part of his sentence later.

Just then both felt a powerful spike a reiatsu and watched as the two clearly angry Arrancar began to approach them.

Naruto held his two staffs in front of him and commanded them to reform into Truth-Seeking Orbs and began to concentrate his focus on just one.

"Chokuto," he uttered and he watched impassively as the orb morphed into the weapon he wanted which was a completely black version of Sasuke's weapon of choice.

The two Espada looked curious at the strange technique but didn't comment while Ichigo shrugged it off and got into a defensive stance, chalking the technique as 'weird ninja stuff'.

"Ichigo," the shinobi called, gaining his new friend's attention. "Let's switch things up a bit, let me fight the Quinta and you fight the Kitty-Cat. I wanna see just how big the gap is between Aizen's soldiers."

Ichigo looked a bit surprised at first before it turned to concern.

"You sure about that?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the two Hollow who were both glaring at them. "I mean Nnoritra isn't exactly a push over I couldn't even cut him."

"I realize that," Naruto responded holding his own weapon in a reverse grip, defensive stance. "But we have an opportunity to get a measure on what we're dealing with so we should take it."

Ichigo couldn't find a flaw in the shinobi's logic and accepted the request with a firm nod.

"Alright thanks Ichigo and be careful, even if I did rough him up a bit that Arrancar will still push you to your limits."

The warning look that Naruto shot him made the younger teen very uncomfortable and he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

" _D-does he know about…"_

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off by the force of Naruto shooting off the ground, rushing towards the lanky Espada much to the surprise of the Arrancar.

"What the hell!?" Nnoritra exclaimed just as the blonde shinobi slammed into him, throwing the both of them back a few feet.

Grimmjow looked confused as well at the random switch around but didn't have much time to dwell on the thought sense Ichigo had appeared before him, poised to strike. The Espada hurriedly rose the reiryoku in his body in order to harden his Hierro and blocked the strike with his arm, creating sparks to signify the grinding of metals.

"Heh, I don't know what you brats got planned," Grimmjow began, easily pushing the shocked and frustrated Substitute back making it evident that the blow was ineffective. "But I ain't complaining! I wanted to fight you anyway Kurosaki so show me what you can do!"

"Gladly," Ichigo growled, reaffirming his hold on the situation and pushing back against the Espada's strength much to the man's shock as well as satisfaction.

With a mighty shove, Ichigo threw his opponent several feet away from him into the air but did not give the Hollow time to recover, quickly rushing him while he was still recovering from the younger warrior's maneuver. Ichigo made for a slash across Grimmjow's chest but the man had recovered enough to notice the attack and threw himself back to avoid it.

Ichigo was relentless however and quickly followed after him slashing at his waste in an attempt to bifurcate him.

" _Kid's ruthless, how commendable,"_ Grimmjow thought as he jumped over Ichigo's attack much to the young man's frustration. _"It looks like it's time to turn the knob a bit."_

While still in mid-jump, the blue-haired Espada surprised Ichigo when his foot collided with the side of his chin with a sickening crack and sent the teen careening back towards the ground and slamming into the street, creating a small crater. Grimmjow allowed himself to drop down after his prey like a bat out of hell, raising his knee just as he slammed into the Substitute.

"ARRGH!" Ichigo cried, Grimmjow pushing more of his weight into the boy's gut courtesy of his knee.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." The Espada stated mockingly, getting some sick satisfaction as blood began to seep out of Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow's amused look was quickly replaced by a scowl while getting off of his opponent and he grabbed the downed boy by his hair, lifting him to eye level.

"Is that all you have, where's all that power you used against Yammy? Don't hold out on me boy, I hate being underestimated!"

The blue haired man slammed his fist into Ichigo's already abused stomach as he let him go, sending him flying into an abandoned building and imbedding him into the wall spread eagle.

"D-dammit," Ichigo muttered painfully, feeling the beginnings of unconsciousness begin to take over but he stubbornly held on.

" **You're pathetic Ichigo,"**

The Substitute's eyes widened slightly; why now of all times!?

" _G-go away, I don't have time for you right now!"_ Ichigo roared, trying to hide his fear.

The Hollow shook his head, his psychotic expression had disappeared to show the obvious disgust he felt for his replica.

" **Screw that, I'm taking over from here. You sit back and watch how a real warrior fights!"**

" _I told you I would not let you!"_ Ichigo exclaimed in defiance

A sinister chuckle made the Substitute's blood run cold.

" **I wasn't asking boy!"**

Ichigo felt his body lock up just like it had when he fought Yammy but something felt different, he felt disoriented, his vision was beginning to blur, and he had no time to react as darkness overcame him.

Grimmjow watched in confusion as Ichigo looked straight ahead with his eyes glazed over as if he were in a trance.

"Hey Kurosaki!" He shouted, trying to get the teen's attention but to no avail. Figuring he had the perfect opportunity to end the fight, the Espada began to casually walk over to his defenseless opponent and unsheathed his Zanpakuto, holding the deadly blade above his head aiming to hack Ichigo's skull in two.

"Lost your will, eh?" Grimmjow said in a mocking tone. "Too bad kid, this is what happens when you try to fight against the superior power!"

The crazed Arrancar swung down, ready to end the Substitute's life….

" **Superior….Power…?"**

Grimmjow watched in shock as his arm was caught in an iron grip by Ichigo….or so he thought.

" **Funny you should mention that."**

The Espada gaped at his opponent, watching as a white mask began to manifest over his face piece by piece.

"W-what the hell is this Kurosaki!?" Grimmjow demanded, a bit of fear etched in his voice.

Hollow Ichigo chuckled evilly with a wide, almost mocking grin on his face.

" **Kurosaki? Sorry Cat Boy but the King is currently taking a nap. If you still want a fight then I'll be happy to show you who truly wields the superior power here."**

Grimmjow's apprehensiveness disappeared and a contemplative look overcame his face. Whatever this entity was, it was clear to the Espada that this was the hidden power that had Aizen so worried about Ichigo's threat level. If he could crush this power then there will no longer be any concern in the chances of Aizen possibly failing.

The Arrancar grinned psychotically and held his sword in a defensive stance.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want then I'd be happy to oblige. But if you're not Kurosaki then what do I call you?"

Hollow Ichigo grinned back and held his sword out if front of him.

" **Like I've said before,"** his reiatsu spiked to monstrous levels, causing Grimmjow the stumble a bit. **"I have no name, BAN-KAI!"**

Naruto gazed at the cocky Espada before him with a blank expression on his face. So far he didn't have a positive impression on his current opponent, the man was confident in his ability sure but there was a fine line between confidence and arrogance and this Arrancar had passed the latter threshold in his opinion.

Naruto sighed inwardly, you'd think with Aizen's supposed intellect and strategic ability he'd make sure to keep his soldier's egos in check.

Villains were the same in every universe in seemed.

Nnoritra held his axe-like weapon on his shoulder with his creepy grin directed at the blond man, his body language just screamed arrogant.

"So tell me boy, are you ready to get started?"

Naruto smirked and held his chokuto in a defensive stance.

"I'm ready when you are you lanky bastard."

Nnoritra didn't waste time and disappeared with a flash of sonido but Naruto was ready and quickly spun around to block the overhead strike with no effort.

"Nice reflexes kid," Nnoritra said with a positively psychotic grin on his face.

"Thanks your strength is impressive for someone with your body structure to have. I guess it's true what they say don't judge a book by its cover."

Naruto pushed the Espada back easily, surprising him at the easily he was thrown back. Nnoritra caught himself and landed on his feet although he slid back a bit. The Jinchuuriki rushed his opponent swinging at the Arrancar's exposed neck.

*CLANG*

Naruto was shocked at the sparks that came off his sword when he hit Nnoritra's neck. The Espada scowled at the ninja and kicked the younger man in his unguarded stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him back a few feet.

The Quinta rubbed at his neck in annoyance while scowling in Naruto's direction.

" _What the hell was that? His blade nearly cut through my Hierro, what the hell is that sword made out of?"_

Naruto groaned as he got up while rubbing his head. He was clearly annoyed at the fact that he was caught off guard so easily as evidenced by the slight twitch in his brow and he wanted to get even.

" _Matatabi, do you mind?"_

" _ **You don't even have to ask, go for it."**_

The shinobi grinned at the feeling of the chakra of the Nibi that began flooding his system.

"Alright, time to get the real show started!" Naruto flashed through a quick succession of seals while gathering the necessary chakra in his throat.

And just in time as Nnoritra had recovered from his shock and rushed the ninja, ready to take his head off his shoulders.

"Die brat!" The Espada roared, rearing his axe back

Naruto grinned mischievously just as the cocky Arrancar got within arm's reach.

"Katon: Nezumi Kedama (Fire Release: Mouse Hairball)!"

A stream of blue fire was released from Naruto's mouth immediately breaking away and forming into multiple fire mouse that rushed Nnoritra.

" _What the hell!?"_

The little mice gave off a violent explosion on impact as they continuously struck the Espada.

"Yeah, how do you like that?" Naruto exclaimed, thrusting his fist upwards.

Naruto's joy was replaced by an annoyed scowl a moment later as the form of Nnoritra was revealed as the smokescreen dissipated. Other than a few scrapes and burns, the Arrancar was hardly damaged.

"Well gee, aren't you annoyingly durable?" Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head in clear exasperation. "Well I'll give you this; you're definitely made of stronger stuff than Cat Boy."

Nnoritra's power spiked in obvious offense and anger at Naruto's statement.

"Don't you dare compare me to the weakling Grimmjow!" He shouted angrily

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his opponent's attitude, curious for a moment before he smiled with barely hidden amusement.

"Struck a nerve didn't I? Does being compared to someone of lower rank anger you?" He took the low growl as confirmation. "I was only stating the truth and on top of that I clearly said that you were tougher than him so why so bitter?"

Then a thought struck Naruto and a look of realization came over him.

"I see, you only got as angry as you did because you and Grimmjow aren't really that different in terms of power are you? No, the only thing that makes you 'stronger' is your defensive capabilities which against me isn't much. Other than that, you two are practically equals."

Nnoritra couldn't take it anymore and shot a yellow bala at the blond in anger but, much to his shock, Naruto merely batted the attack away with no effort.

"And I have a hunch," Naruto continued on as if the attack never happened, angering the Espada further. "That you're not only of higher rank but you're a possible older creation of Aizen's and seeing a newbie like Grimmjow rise so fast in the ranks to nearly be your equal pisses you off because your progress hasn't been nearly as fast and-"

Nnoritra roared, he was absolutely livid that this… _boy_ could make him lose it so easily and belittle his ability on top of it. He rose his Zanpakuto in the anger while glaring bloody murder at the smirking blond.

"Pray, Santa Teresa!"

Naruto never moved an inch from his spot even with the giant pillar of yellow reiryoku and howling winds trying to blow him in the opposite direction. Admittedly, he knew that probably everything he had said was complete in utter crap but he needed to get at least one of the Espada angry enough to release their Zanpakuto so he could get a better gauge on their full abilities.

For better or for worse, Nnoritra was the target.

When the energy died down, Naruto was surprised at just how much the Espada had changed. In his released state, Nnoritra gained an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gained a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gained several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask was now revealed and took the form of being torn, with teeth extending over a hole where his left eye should have been.

All in all, it was an extremely intimidating appearance to the average person. Too bad for him, Naruto was anything but average.

"So this is your true form, impressive." Naruto commented, holding his sword in front of him. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get a bit serious myself."

" _Hey Son, I'm gonna need your chakra ASAP!"_

" _ **Understood, give him hell kid."**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes and channeled Son Goku's chakra through his chokuto, covering the blade with hardened, cracking obsidian with molten lava oozing through the cracks.

The transformed Espada whistled at the wicked looking weapon but made no further comment and rushed Naruto with his four giant scythes ready to cleave the shinobi to pieces. Naruto flipped his sword into a normal grip and rushed straight at the Espada, side-stepping the first swing and bending backwards to avoid the second. While still bent over, he allowed himself to hit the ground in order to roll out of the way of the third strike.

"You damn brat," Nnoritra roared as Naruto quickly got back on his feet. "SIT STILL!"

Naruto jumped over the last attack that would've hacked him in two at the waste and stood on the blade with his arms crossed and his sword still in hand.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Naruto asked mockingly,

He jumped off the blade making it an effort to put as much of his weight as possible on the blade as he jumped in order to throw his opponent off balance.

"Gah!" Nnoritra grunted, surprised at the weight shift and was thrown forward, dropping his guard as he did so.

Naruto took advantage of the opening and sliced diagonally across the Espada's back as he landed behind him. Nnoritra screamed in unsuppressed agony as lava burned through his hierro and began to melt through his skin.

To prevent himself from being harmed further, he flared his reiryoku to destroy the molten substance on his back.

"You little bastard!"

Naruto watched in fascination as the melted flesh began mending back together.

"….Well shit,"

Nnoritra rushed the surprised ninja and swung all his scythes at once with a crazed look in his eye.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto shouted, too panicked to think about putting up a defense.

Fortunately, a wall of sand stopped the attack in its tracks.

"What the hell?" Nnoritra exclaimed in annoyance

Naruto sighed in relief and mentally thanked Shukaku for his defensive sand.

" _ **No problem brat, just don't let it happen again and could only do that so many times y'know"**_

Naruto grunted, he knew the drawbacks for not having the full chakra of every Biju it meant he didn't have all their capabilities or some were extremely reduced.

The ninja quickly put his mind back on the battle and grabbed one of his opponent's outstretched arms and sliced through it like butter.

To his surprise however, Nnoritra didn't look all that bothered by his lost arm. Alarms began flaring in Naruto's head and he quickly jumped back just as _three_ new arms along with scythes grew almost instantly and tried to hack the blond to pieces.

"Seriously, what does it take to damage you!?" Naruto shouted in irritation

Nnoritra smiled widely, the smug look grated on Naruto's nerves.

"It'll take more than what you just threw at me to take me out."

"Oh really, well then looks like I'm gonna have to get serious."

Much to the Espada's surprise, the blonde shinobi did not rush him again; instead he dismissed his weapon and crossed his arms.

"What is this, giving up already?" Nnoritra began to laugh mockingly at the shinobi who now had an impassive look on his face.

"Giving up? Oh please, I'm just sick of playing with you."

The seriousness in his voice made the Arrancar pause and squint his eyes, incredulity evident on his face.

"Are you telling me, that this whole battle, you've been holding back?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh at his opponent and smile playfully.

"I said from the start that I was just gauging your level of power. Where in that statement did it say I needed to use my all against you?"

Nnoritra saw red.

In a flash, the angry Espada gathered a concentrated amount of yellow reiryoku in front of his mouth with his tongue sticking out.

"Cero (Hollow Flash)!"

A yellow beam of reiryoku was fired at Naruto who remained unmoving.

"Gudodama: Tate (Truth-Seeking Ball: Shield)"

One of the black balls around Naruto flew in front of him and grew into a thick wall that completely hid the ninja from view. The Cero smashed into the wall but wouldn't strain it let alone break it despite the power Nnoritra kept pouring into it.

"Impossible!" He shouted in denial

"You know I never get tired of hearing that."

Nnoritra didn't even have time to react to the voice as he was struck in the back.

"Yoton: Rasengan (Lava Release: Spiraling Sphere)!" Naruto shouted, grinding the molten ball of spiraling chakra into the back of his opponent and out of the front effectively impaling the Quinta with his arm.

"H-how?" Nnoritra demanded weakly as he began to spit up globs of blood.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) my number one technique it's pretty handy don't you think?" Naruto said, although he appeared to be bragging, his face was solemn. He never did enjoy taking a life even if it was necessary.

Naruto extracted his arm from Nnoritra's body and the Espada stumbled forward, breathing heavily and holding his abdomen. He turned to face the shinobi and attempted to stand up straight but noticed that it was extremely difficult.

"I gotta admit, you're one tough opponent to be able to still be standing after taking on one of my most powerful Rasengan techniques." Naruto said, crossing his arms once again. "However, it's obvious that you've suffered extreme internal damage that your regeneration won't be able to heal. I'll give you one chance to give up and retreat but in exchange you're never to show your face in the World of the Living again."

Nnoritra could not believe Naruto's audacity, to tell him to retreat was just a nice way of saying that the Espada wasn't worth killing and he wouldn't have any of it.

"How dare you!? I'm an Arrancar, the Quinta Espada, Nnoritra Gilga! I don't bow my head to anyone, especially to a filthy human like you!"

Naruto sighed and readied himself to put the hybrid down.

"Fine, I gave you a chance to walk away and you didn't take it. It's time to face the consequences, Nnoritra."

However, before either fighter could make a move, a white and blue blur slammed into the lanky Arrancar and threw him back several feet right into a building.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked himself in confusion, sweat dropping from his head at the turn of events.

" _ **Naruto, look out behind you!**_ " Kurama shouted

Naruto spun around quickly and turned one of the orbs into his staffs to block the oncoming sword slash. He grunted at the impact, whoever tried to take him out certainly had a lot of power to make him strain under pressure.

" **Well aren't you quick on your feet?"**

Naruto's eyes widened, the voice may have been a much higher pitch than he was used to but he found it recognizable. His head snapped up, and his blood ran cold at the sight before him.

"I-Ichigo?"

Hollow Ichigo laughed psychotically before sending a bloodthirsty smile at Naruto.

" **Not quite, Uzumaki, heh heh heh."**

Next Time - A Suspicion Confirmed?! Naruto vs. Hollow Ichigo!

 **A/N: That's it for now; assuming I don't catch a break, I'll see you all in two weeks!**

 **This is Rocker1600. signing out!**


End file.
